


Songstress

by ElegantButler



Category: Max Headroom (TV)
Genre: Gen, original lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edison and his wife attend a concert featuring the late Bryce Lynch's daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songstress

Songstress   
A Max Headroom fanfic

 

Edison Carter sat in the concert hall. It hadn’t been open for years. But recently a number of young musicians had reopened it in an unofficial capacity.

Young Blanks and youths from Siberus Condos, and a few kids from beyond the river made it a point to play the theater three times a week. 

Edison and his wife, Janie attended when they could, accompanied by Murray and Theora, who had surprised everyone with their own wedding a year after Edison’s. 

A girl of about sixteen stepped up to the mic while her band, two boys and two girls who were between fifteen and seventeen, finished tuning their instruments.

She gave a thumbs up in Edison’s direction. He’d known her all her life.

Bryce Lynch.

She had been named for her father who had been Network 23’s head of Research and Development before he’d been murdered with an engineered form of brain cancer.

The girl took after her father in her levels of intelligence. And while she was just as smart as he was with computers and other bits of tech, she preferred music and especially loved hard rock.

Bryce grasped her microphone and began her song a capella.

“Something’s on my mind  
It’s a song from long ago  
Just a simple little ditty  
That I wrote while in the city  
And this is how it goes”

The band began to play then. Guitars, drums, and piano as Bryce continued her song.

“Something’s in my eyes  
If you look close you can see it  
There’s a little bit of Venus  
And a little bit of genius  
And it’s time for me to free it.

A little goes a long way  
And a long way isn’t far  
When you’re rockin’ while you’re walking  
And you’re jammin’’ to the tune of an electric guitar.

A little goes a long way  
And a long way isn’t far  
When you’re rockin’ while you’re walking  
And you’re jammin’’ to the tune of an electric guitar.”

Listening to her sing, Edison smiled. He looked over at Jane who was also smiling.

“Jenny must be proud,” she whispered.

Edison nodded as the song continued. 

“Something’s in my eyes  
If you look close you can see it  
There’s a little bit of Hera  
And the power is right there  
And it’s time for me to free it.

A little goes a long way  
And a long way isn’t far  
When you’re rockin’ while you’re walking  
And you’re jammin’’ to the tune of an electric guitar.

A little goes a long way  
And a long way isn’t far  
When you’re rockin’ while you’re walking  
And you’re jammin’’ to the tune of an electric guitar.”

Bryce picked up her own guitar which sat on a stand near the back of the stage and provided the audience with a hard core metal solo before returning to singing.

“Something’s on my mind  
It’s a song from long ago  
Just a simple little ditty  
That I wrote while in the city  
And this is how it goes

A little goes a long way  
And a long way isn’t far  
When you’re rockin’ while you’re walking  
And you’re jammin’’ to the tune of an electric guitar.

A little goes a long way  
And a long way isn’t far  
When you’re rockin’ while you’re walking  
And you’re jammin’’ to the tune of an electric guitar.”

The band played a final riff to a wild applause as Bryce bowed and gave a rolling fist pump as the band slowed their playing and segued into a slow song

Bryce picked up the microphone and began to sing again.

“I never knew the man  
That my mother gave her heart to  
I never saw his eyes  
Save in the mirror that I look in

The mirror that I look in  
Has a quiet history  
My father and my mother  
And my future family

I’ve been told he was as smart as me  
And really quite attractive  
But I never saw his smile  
Save in the mirror that I look in

The mirror that I look in  
Has a quiet history  
My father and my mother  
And my future family

And I always know he’d love me  
‘Cause my mother always says so  
But I never saw what he’d see  
Save in the mirror that I look in.

The mirror that I look in  
Has a quiet history  
My father and my mother  
And my future family

A smile for a while  
And those eyes from yesterday  
I really wish he could be hear  
To his daughter play

I never knew the man  
That my mother gave her heart to  
I never saw his eyes  
Save in the mirror that I look in”

The mirror that I look in  
Has a quiet history  
My father and my mother  
And my future family

The song brought a tear to Edison’s and Janie’s eyes. She was singing about the first Bryce Lynch, bringing back memories especially to Edison.


End file.
